


Overdrive

by boshiiiiiiiiiii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ladybug!Nath & Cat Noir!Marc, M/M, haha - Freeform, i wrote this in two hours, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boshiiiiiiiiiii/pseuds/boshiiiiiiiiiii
Summary: Fortune was fighting an Akuma when he and his partner were separated. Let’s see how this affects the battle.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Overdrive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andromeda612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/gifts), [Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/gifts), [CryptTheCryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/gifts), [JadeNova7w7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNova7w7/gifts), [kopycat_101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/gifts), [lumigo_akvo9504](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumigo_akvo9504/gifts), [Marc_Anciel_Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/gifts), [Mnoeln](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnoeln/gifts), [Mpuppy5885](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/gifts), [Secretly_indig0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_indig0/gifts), [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/gifts), [Zy_Khrymzynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/gifts), [Sinnamon_Troll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/gifts).



> So uh, i wrote this for the Discord Server. It's based on their Ladybug!Nath and Cat Noir!Marc AU, so go check em out or join with this link:https://discord.gg/n5WVseYQPU

Fortuno gasped in shock as the Akuma threw him into the flaming building. This was bad. This was very, very bad. The Akuma's power levels got stronger the more that they fought, meaning that they couldn't fight it if they wanted to win.

In theory, it sounds easy, but they had no way of knowing it until it had already punched them through a window, so it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

The layout of the building was vaguely familiar, as he called out for the owner to get out of there.

Fortuno groaned as he saw his partner Wild Cat get thrown away before the Akuma stalk towards him with a sly grin. It strolled through the wreckage, stepping on rubble that had pinned other innocents.

_ "You're useless as a hero. Wild Cat wouldn't be struggling with this if you did something. These civilians are suffering because you were too ignorant to figure out the power." _

Fortuno quickly shook his head, or what little he could while lying on the floor. He had a double issue that needed to be finalized by tomorrow, couldn't let this little Akuma get him down.

The Akuma (Named Overdrive, he thinks that they were the old school electrician, he's not so sure with the spots in his vision.) simply kicked the fallen hero in the ribs with a blazing foot, watching in toxic glee as Fortuno curled in on himself, covering his ribs.

"Ya know, woulda thought that the great Lucky Bug himself, Fortuno could easily beat me, but who guessed? Seems like you've run outta luck!" Overdrive said, looking around the fallen restaurant-

So  _ that's  _ why it was familiar, his mom owned this place!

_ "God, imagine if his mom knew he was Fortuno, she would have a heart attack..." _

Fortuno hazily noticed Overdrive moving, but he clearly noticed the familiar stinging sensation of being pulled up by his bangs. The scarlet hair moved, letting his unfocused azure eyes see the fuzzy figure start talking. He couldn't hear him, however. His ears were blocked by the increasing air pressure in the room and a dubiously recognizable hissing sound came from the corner.

Ah shit, Overdrive must've hit a gas pipe. Hope that it didn't blow.

Fortuno looked at Overdrive, who was winding up a flaming punch. Fortuno saw the red and orange flames flicker and dance across his assaulter's curled fist. 

"...Just...do it...finish me......" Fortuno croaked out, his voice sore from an earlier punch.

Overdrive winded up for the punch...

Before an absolutely ear-shattering screech diverted their attention before Overdrive was tackled through the  _ fucking building,  _ the culprit being a black figure, tail lashing wildly in the building.

Wild Cat had returned, and he was absolutely pissed. He grabbed his partner, who yelped in slight (Read: Heavy) embarrassment, his face turning the color of his hair.

Wild Cat ran out of the Restaurant as the building's windows shattered, plumes of explosive flames billowing out of the holes. Bricks shot out, one crashing right where Wild Cat was just running by. Thank God for his Catlike senses.

The building exploded, Wild Cat and Fortuno just having escaped. Fortuno stared at the carnage, a small tear dripping slowly down his cheek.

_ "There were so many people there, you failed them. The Akuma and they people are Dead, you killed them. Failure." _

Fortuno was put down by Wild Cat, before curling in on himself.

"Wild....so many people..."

"Shh, Bug. It's gonna be ok. They're fine...." 

Fortuno looked at Cat, who tried his best to give a reassuring smile.

It worked.

Fortuno got up with Cat's help, seeing a few bricks move as an electric fist smashed their way out. Overdrive was still alive and punching.

"Fortuno, stay here. You can't fight."

"I'm fine Wild..."

"No, you're not! He Almost Killed you, we need to regroup!"

"I'm not letting you fight alone!"

Wild Cat stopped, seeing the raw, unfiltered determination that his silvery-blue eyes gave off, a stark contrast to the worry his green eyes held.

Both of the heroes looked at the charging Overdrive, pulling out their weapons. With a yell and a cry of "Lucky Charm!" and "Cataclysm!", the heroes rushed into the fight, minds set on one thing: beating Overdrive.

They had started this fight against Hawkmoth's reign together.

And they'd finish it together as well.


End file.
